pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze
Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze is a Pikmin Fanon game that is strongly inspired by PikSpore and Pikmin: Gold/Silver/Bronze, and takes place after the two. While Olimar is leaving the Pikmin Planet after defeating the Darkfreeze, a distress signal has emanated from the Red Onion, detailing that the Darkfreeze has attacked again somehow. Olimar must return to the planet! Plot After facing many challenges, discover new and fascinating creatures, and gathering riches beyond their wildest dreams, Olimar and co. finally make it to the Darkfreeze Plain and the Frozen Land, where they battle against the terrifying Darkfreeze Titan Dweevil. Then, the portal to the Final Freeze is revealed... Areas Salvation Site * Cave of Strength * Bulbear Stronghold Forest of Peace * Hole of Monsters * Black Rose Garden * Medusa's Lair * Chamber of Poison Winter Valley * Frozen Chamber * Wingnut Dungeon * Blowhog Cave Burning Lands * Speckled Catacombs * Spiked Chamber * Haunted Castle * Hazardous Waste Darkfreeze Plain * Darkfreeze Chamber * Ghastly Cavern * Burning Castle * Frozen Land * Final Freeze Final Strike * Temporal Stronghold * Beastly Catacombs * Drowzy Cavern New Features Gender System When a Pikmin matures into flower stage, its gender is randomly determined to be neutral (50%), male (25%), or female (25%). There are no visual differences, although some differences can be noticed through combat (see individual pages). Fruit Pikmin Fruit Pikmin are what happens when a female Flower Pikmin is pollinated by a Yellow Buzzer or drinks a Water Droplet. These Pikmin are slower than other Pikmin, but packs a bigger punch, problebly because of the big fruit on the top of its stem. Upon death, a Fruit Pikmin will either drop a seed that immediately sprouts, or even another Pikmin (see full page for details). Stem Pikmin Stem Pikmin are created when a male Flower Pikmin is pollinated by a Yellow Buzzer or drinks a Water Droplet. These Pikmin are faster than other Pikmin, but are also weaker as a consequence, probably because they don't have a weapon. Every few minutes, a Stem Pikmin drops Nectar, Black nectar, water, etc. (see full page for details). Pikmin Villages Pikmin villages are locations inside caves in which anywhere between hundreds and millions of Pikmin exist and can trade. A list can be found here. Onion Development As Pikmin become more advanced and become "smarter", the Onion and Pikmin will become advanced. The advancement is shown on the Onion GUI on a scale of one to ten, one being barely developed, and ten being extremely technologically advanced. See main article for details. Pikmin * Red Pikmin: First Pikmin found, at the Salvation Site. Immune to fire, slightly stronger than other Pikmin. * Purple Pikmin: Second Pikmin found, at the Cave of Strength. Much stronger and heavier than other Pikmin. * Blue Pikmin: Third Pikmin found, at the Forest of Peace. Immune to water. * Black Pikmin: Fourth Pikmin found, at the Black Rose Garden. Immune to mud and oil. * White Pikmin: Fifth Pikmin found, at the Chamber of Poison. Smaller, faster, and immune to poison. Also poisonous. * : Sixth Pikmin found, at Medusa's Lair. Rocky, slightly stronger than other Pikmin, and can break glass. Immune to Darkfreeze and cold air. * Yellow Pikmin: Seventh Pikmin found, at the Winter Valley. Can pick up small bomb-rocks, immune to electricity, and higher throwing arch. * Cyan Pikmin: Eighth Pikmin found, in the Frozen Chamber. Immune to cold, ice, and freezing water. * Pink Pikmin: Ninth Pikmin found, in the Wingnut Dungeon. Much longer throwing arch, can fly treasures over abysses if there's over half Pink Pikmin carrying it. * Green Pikmin: Tenth Pikmin found, at the Burning Lands. Immune to acid. * Bronze/Silver/Gold Pikmin: Eleventh Pikmin found, at the Speckled Catacombs. While Bronze and Silver can mine for other Pikmin in cave walls, Gold Pikmin can serve as temporary Captains. Gold Pikmin have more stamina than other Captains. * Orange Pikmin: Twelfth and last Pikmin found, at the Spiked Chamber. Immune to explosions, and deal damage when squashed. Village list * Cyan Village --- Icicles Bulbmin *Red Bulbmin: Bulbmin with well-balanced stats. *Blue Bulbmin: Bulbmin which are faster in water. *Yellow Bulbmin: Bulbmin which are stronger in sandy areas. *Orange Bulbmin: Bulbmin which target the nearest enemy and jump on them when left idle. *Hairy Bulbmin: Bulbmin which take two attacks to kill, unless eaten. *Brown Bulbmin: Bulbmin which are weaker than other types. Bulbearmin *Spotty Bulbearmin: Bulbearmin which are overall stronger than Red Bulbmin. *Green Bulbearmin: Bulbearmin which are stronger than Spotty Bulbearmin, and often spar with Red Bulbearmin. *Red Bulbearmin: Bulbearmin which have similar stats to Green Pikmin, but will often spar with Green Pikmin, homing their skills. *Giga Bulbearmin: Bulbearmin which are large (about the size of a Dwarf Bulborb) and are powerful. Bulblaxmin Coming soon... (along with a secret class) Enemies See Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze/Enemy list by family Captains Olimar Available at start. Well- rounded, decent stats. Serves as primary Captain. No special ability. Louie Available when you unlock all twelve Pikmin types, not including Bulbmin subspecies or Bronze maturity stages. More defensive (able to resist enemy attacks more than other captains), but falls short in other stats. Able to pull Pikmin out of the ground with his whistle. The President Available when you get 1,000 Pokos. Most offensive (highest punching power and rate), but falls short in other stats. Third punch would be more powerful than others. Olimar's Son Available when you breed 1,000 Pikmin or get 75 Pikmin of each type. Faster than other Captains (faster running speed and throwing rate), but falls in other stats. Larger whistle than other Captains. OMI-CAPTAIN 3001 Captain add-ons See Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze/Captain powerups. Treasures See Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze/Treasures Trivia * Many maps in this game are reuses of older games. * Many new features not introduced in other games are in this game. Supporting If you enjoy this game and want more, please put the below userbox on your userpage. It would be much appreciated. If you would like to help out with the project, go over to the work sign-up sheet over here. Thanks in advance.